


He takes broken and rusted toys and makes them new. It's what he does

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: During Iron Man 3, Fluff and Angst, Harley is 13, M/M, No Romance, No Sex, No Underage Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Time Skips, Underage Kissing, peter is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Years ago"Why the hell do you want me to kiss you so badly kid?""I just....I've never liked anyone like I like you."Years later"You want me to kiss you?""You...you don't have to say it like that..."





	He takes broken and rusted toys and makes them new. It's what he does

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ISN'T MEANT TO BE PEDOPHILIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
> THIS WAS COMMISIONED BY MY FRIEND

"You're leaving?" Was Harley's first question as Tony dragged himself into his black dirty car. Harley frowned, his arms crossing over his chest as his coats wrapped around him. "Why?"

Tony grumbled under his breath. "I told you, kid. I have to stop the Mandarin." He watched as Harley looked away, a blush dusting across his face, his freckles darkening. He blamed the cold.

"But..." Harley swallowed thickly, gaze focused on the stop sign a few feet away from them. "Can't you....stay? For a little bit?" Tony sighed, his head leaning back against the seat's comforter as his arm lazily hanged out of the window. "Please?"

" _No_ , kid." He said, more sternly this time.

"So you're just gonna leave me?" Tony rolled his eyes, hand on the wheel. "Like my dad?" Ouch. Really, kid? _Guilt_ _tripping_?

Tony looked at him, unimpressed. "You guilt trippin' me, kid?"

Harley flushed, his shoulders scrunching up as his shirt rode up to his mouth covering it as he mumbled softly, eyes twinkling with innocence. "I'm cold..." Tony just hummed, nodding nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I can tell," He began, smirking a bit, foot on the engine ready to fly outta there. "You know how I can tell?" Harley looked up at him then, looking hopeful and Tony swallowed back a bit of guilt. "Because we're connected."

He was about to drive right out of there before Harley gasped and gripped onto his wrist, stopping Tony in his tracks. _Damn_ it, now he was getting frustrated. "Harley," He yelled. "I have to leave, _alright_?! Let me leave!"

Harley stumbled back a few inches, the grip on his wrist relaxing, most likely surprised by his shouting. "I just....I want you to..."

Tony groaned loudly. "What? What do you want me to do? _Stay_? Cause I _can't_!"

Harley looked down at his feet, his face heating up again with a pretty cherry pink that rode all the way down to his neck. Tony noticed the boy didn't have the courage to look at him. "Can...can I at least have a goodbye ki...kiss?"

Tony paused, looking at the kid still unimpressed. He then, huffed, his posture changing as he turned a bit. " _What_?" He snapped.

Harley hid his mouth in his shirt. "Never mind."

"Why the hell do you want me to kiss you so badly, kid?" He wasn't expecting an answer, but he got one.

"I just...I've never liked anyone like...like I like you." Tony paused again for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"I see."

An awkward silence took over them, Tony not knowing what to say and Harley looking as though he would turn into a strawberry at any moment with the way his face was flushed and the way he was fumbling with the hood of his sweater.

Tony sighed, head bowing a bit before he looked back up at the kid. "Alright." Harley's eyes widened a bit as he looked up as well. "But just one, alright? Where do you want it? And don't be dirty, kid."

Harley stood still, mouth parting a bit. He couldn't speak, so, he lifted his finger, touching his lips.

Tony nodded, motioning for him to come a step closer. "Well? Get over here, kid. We gotta do this quick in case we want someone to see us. Hurry up." Harley mumbled something, but it fell on death ears as he realized how close they were now.

"So...how-"

"Just let me do it, kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"You're thirteen. A kid."

Harley was about to respond before he leaned in, but Tony stopped him. "What?" Harley asked, getting annoyed.

"You're a kid."

Harley groaned, head dropping between his shoulders. "Yes, we know that," He leaned up to grab onto Tony's shirt, pulling him forward. "Now, _kiss me_ -" Tony pulled away, it was easy since he was stronger. Harley whined. " _Tony_ -"

"What the hell am I doing?"

Harley sighed, shoulders drooping as he realized he wasn't going to get what he wanted. Hell, he could still try. "You're going to kiss a thirteen year old who hasn't been a kid for about six years now and it'll probably never happen again." He paused. "Keyword probably."

Tony groaned, a hand rubbing over his face. "Whatever- _whatever_ just-just _hurry up_."

Harley smiled as Tony took a hold of his jacket, pulling him forward a bit. Then, the boy gasped as their lips met, his face heating up completely, his usually pale face now cherry red.

He whined and gripped onto Tony's shirt again, pulling a bit as he struggled to find leverage, his knees weak.

Fuck, he was a good fucking _kisser_ is what he was.

It lasted about ten seconds before Tony ruined Harley's perfectly amazing haven and pulled away, leaving Harley breathless, left scrambling to catch his breath, panting while Tony looked fine.

The mechanic chuckled a bit, ruffling the kids hair. "Breathless? Not something you want to do again, _right_?"

Harley took a few moments to regain composure before he shook his head. "Kiss me again, please?"

Tony looked at him before he sighed. "If I do, will you allow me to leave so I can save the world?" Harley licked his lips and nodded, excitement coursing through is veins at the thought of the mechanic kissing him again. " _Fine_."

They were kissing again.

This time it was rougher, Harley trying to take control which Tony allowed only for a few _seconds_ before he gained his dominance again, which Harley preferred since he wasn't experienced at _all_.

It lasted only a few seconds longer than the last one. This time, they were left standing close to each other, Harley panting again but Tony just staring at him. "Alright," Tony said, leaning back a bit. "Go home, Harley. I call you soon, here," He leaned over towards the other seat to pull out a phone, handing it to Harley who took it with wide eyes. "Wait for me, kay, Harley?"

Harley nodded, in too much of an awe to respond.

Tony smiled then, gripping the top of his head to pull him down to kiss peck him on the forehead. "Be good, alright? Don't get into any trouble." Harley nodded again, still not trusting his words. "Bye," Then, the mechanic was gone, speeding down the road. That was when Harley realized, smiling;

"He didn't call me kid."


End file.
